Rory-Sugar Relationship
The Sugar-Rory Relationship, commonly known as Sugary, Sugory, or 'Flamotta, '''is the relationship between Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta. They began dating in Heart after Rory manages to win Sugar's sympathy about having to leave America at the end of the school year. Their current status is unknown since Rory has left the country. It seems unlikely they could continue their relationship, but nothing has been confirmed. Episodes Season Three I Kissed a Girl During the final lesson of "Lady Music Week", they can be seen sitting next to each other and appear to be friends. When it is time for the New Directions and The Troubletones to cheer for each other, they above all share a hug. Yes/No They are assigned as dance partners during ''We Found Love. Heart Rory makes his intention clear to take Sugar as his date to the "Sugar Shack", clashing with Artie who had intended to do the same. Sugar herself can't decide which one to date, so Rory (just as Artie) tries to win her for himself. He gives her several presents over the course of the next day (including a puppy), slowly but surely winning her affection. He, however, seems to lose her when Artie dedicates a song to Sugar. Rory decides to fight back in the same manner. He sings Home for Sugar, playing on his heart strings how his visa won't be extended and that he'll have to leave at the end of the year, and also how much he misses his family. Sugar then says she feels more sorry for Rory than Artie and asks if he would be her date for Valentine's Day. All through the week, Artie and Rory buy her gifts so Sugar could have guessed they both liked her. Sugar and Rory both appear emotional during Mercedes' I Will Always Love You. They can be seen tightly embraced at Sugar's party on Valentine's Day. Sugar expresses that she is going to miss Rory once he is deported. Rory awkwardly asks Sugar not to worry (implying he may have lied to win her heart). To this, she suggests that her father could "buy" Ireland so he could stay. On My Way Rory and Sugar are seen sitting together in the choir room. When talking about Sebastian's blackmail photo of Finn, Sugar comments that if someone was doing it to her she'd kill herself, which Rory afterwards agrees with. She then puts her arm around him and plays with his hair. Big Brother Rory and Sugar are seen sitting next to each other during Quinn and Artie's duet I'm Still Standing. He also had his hand around her. Later she had her hand around Rory; making it mutual. This probably implies they are dating. They also went to the Masterclass hosted by Cooper Anderson. Choke During Cell Block Tango, while Sugar is in the background singing (six and lipschitz), Rory dances with Santana while she is singing/talking. Props ]] They are confirmed to still be a couple during this episode, since they have their arms around each other during several occasions and sit next to each other on the bus that takes them to Nationals. During Tina's Dream, they appear as Sam and Quinn. Quinn/Dianna "Sugar" puts her arm round Sam/Chord "Rory," but also Santana/Naya "Artie." The two that fought over her in Heart. Nationals After the glee-club returns to school after Nationals, during the celebrations, girls pull Rory to a locker and kiss him on the cheeks while Sugar looks on sadly. Later, Sugar can be seen shooting champagne at Rory playfully. Goodbye They are seen arm in arm singing to each other once more while the juniors and sophomores of New Directions perform In My Life for the seniors. When the camera comes around to them, they are sitting next to each other singing, they are facing each other and look like they are singing to each other. While saying goodbye to Rachel at the train station, Rory has his hand resting on Sugar's back. The relationship level is unknown as Rory did mention in Heart that he would have to go back to Ireland to his family as a lie to let Sugar choose him to go to her party instead of Artie. However it isn't certain if this was a lie. Songs Sang Together (In A Group Number) *''Summer Nights'' from Grease. (Yes/No) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles. ''(Goodbye) Related Songs *L-O-V-E'' by Nat King Cole. (Heart) *''Home'' by Michael Buble. (Heart) *''Cell Block Tango'' by Chicago. ''(Choke) ''(Rory dances with Santana and Sugar's part got cut from the episode). *''Tongue Tied'' by GROUPLOVE. (Nationals) Trivia *The shipper fandom has declared February 14 "Sugary Day" because that was the air date of the episode "Heart", when the couple went canon. *Shippers are called the "Sweet Potatoes". *The "Sweet Potatoes" all decided that the couple's official colors are pink and green. *Shippers of this pairing will often paint their fingernails with these colors to show support of the ship. *Some often-seen names of the "Sugary puppy" (a gift to Sugar from Rory when he was trying to win her affection) are Lucky and Marshmallow. *Three out of Four gift competitions were won by Rory. **Artie gives her a "Hug me" heart. Rory gives her a "Kiss me" heart and a big bag of heart shaped candy. **Rory gives her a big "Be Mine" heart. Artie puts confetti in her locker. **Artie gives her a toy dog. Rory gives her a real dog. **Artie sings Let Me Love You with her from the New Direction Boys. Rory sings Home after telling the Glee Club that he is getting deported. *It is unknown about Sugar and Rory's dating status. However, stated in "Makeover", Artie mentions that Sugar has asked him on a date, so the Sugar-Rory relationship could've possibly ended. Gallery Flamotta.png|Sugar and Rory dancing in Heart Flamotta2.png|Flanamotta in the Sugar Shack Flamotta3.png|Sugar saying that she will miss him when he goes back to Ireland Flamotta4.png|Sugar saying that maybe her dad could buy Ireland Flamottacandy1.png|Rory giving her a 'Kiss me' heart Flamottacandy.png|Sugar receiving a bag full of hearts Flamottacandy2.png|Them laughing in Heart Flamottacandy3.png|Sugar showing Artie the bag of hearts Flamottapuppy.png|Rory giving her a dog in Heart Flamottabemine.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE heart right before Artie gets her confetti Sugory.png|Confetti Artie gave her Gjjgjg.jpg H9.png RORYandSUGAR.png|Rory and Sugar dancing together in Yes/No Heart.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE Sugaryslowdanceblackandwhite.gif|Rory laughing Sugaryhomehug.gif|Sugar asking him out Sugaryhug.gif|Sugar coming back into New Directions Sugarypuppylovecolor.gif Sugarry.jpg|Sugar says she would kill her self if a picture like that was leaked and Rory says twice to make sure in On My Way roryandsugare.PNG|Sugar and Rory sitting in front of Tina and Mike and Blaine and Kurt in Big Brother. M9.jpg|Rory looking at Sugar M8.jpg|Sugar in the Sugar Shack M7.jpg|After Brittany says Kurt is the most unicorn of them all M5.jpg|Flanamotta hugging M2.jpg M1.jpg|Flanamotta smiling at each other SugaryNationals.png|Sugar spraying champagne over Rory, this could be pay back for the girls kissing him SugoryNationals.png|Sugar spraying champagne CaptureIML4.PNG|Singing In My Life looking at each other and Sugar has her arm round him Suggory.PNG Finchel sugary.gif Sugary during "I'm Still Standing" performance.gif|Sugary during "I'm Still Standing" performance 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h16m52s49.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m04s63.png Sugaryamused.jpeg HeartSugary.jpg CherishFlamotta.jpg Ed98c237-45bb-4d6f-9b8d-eab04616277d 580 386.jpg SCRIPT2.jpg|Script in "Heart" SCRIPT4.jpg|Script in "Heart" 2 SCRIPT3.jpg SCRIPT.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples